¿Por qué no?
by Arima Shiro
Summary: Mizumachi se pasa una tarde entrenando con su equipo, los Kyoshin Poseidon. Hay dos cosas que sabe seguro: está enamorado del fútbol americano y de Kakei. Y va a dejarlo claro. KakeixMizu


**¿POR QUÉ NO?**

Me llamo Kengo Mizumachi, tengo 16 años y soy un estudiante de 1º de secundaria. Mis notas no son nada del otro mundo, no me va el plan de pasarme todo el día memorizando apuntes. No es que sea un perezoso, simplemente no es lo mío. Estarme quieto sin hacer nada me mata.

A pesar de no hincar los codos para los exámenes, mi vida escolar no se puede considerar un fracaso. Al contrario, soy bastante popular. Conozco los nombres de todos los estudiantes del instituto y puedo hablar con todos sobre cualquier tema posible. Los profesores tampoco presentan un problema. Jamás me quedé castigado después de clase. Eso sí, día sí día no, me llaman la atención por hablar o por estar distraído en clase.

Pero hablemos ahora de lo que realmente me importa: los deportes. Cuando practico un deporte, siento que las cosas están en su lugar, que son tal y como deben ser. Estoy más vivo que nunca, la sangre corre con fuerza por mis venas. Si el cuerpo humano no tuviese necesidades ni límites, seguramente me pasaría todo el día corriendo. De todas formas, me paso la mayoría de mi tiempo libre de pie.

Se me dan bien todos los deportes. A veces pienso que he nacido para ser deportista. Soy muy alto si se me compara con la mayoría de la población japonesa, pero eso no me convierte en un torpe. Me siento a gusto con mi cuerpo: es fuerte, ágil y flexible. Si tuviera que cambiar algo de mi físico... no cambiaría nada. Se me podría considerar afortunado, ¿verdad?

Ahora mismo soy miembro del club de fútbol americano. Creo que es un deporte muy completo y divertido, me encanta, cuando salgo al campo es como si sintiera un soplo de aire fresco después de meses de encierro. Pero no entré en el club porque tuviese un interés especial en el fútbol americano. Lo hice por Shun Kakei.

Kakei es un compañero de instituto que llegó de América, donde se había convertido en una joven estrella del fútbol americano. Tiene una constitución parecida a la mía: es alto, de brazos bien formados y piernas fuertes. Pero más que un deportista parece un actor o un cantante: es poseedor de un cabello suave de color azabache y de unos ojos azul turquesa que te quitan el hipo. Kakei es guapísimo y lo sabe, pero parece que no se da plena cuenta porque no aprovecha sus encantos para conquistar a nadie.

¡Pero no voy a seguir por ese camino! Dejando de lado el físico, lo que me hizo interesarme por Kakei fue su actitud. Desde el primer momento, sentí que era una persona segura de sí misma, que cumpliría con su palabra y que jamás te fallaría. Y también supe que Kakei vivía por y para el fútbol americano. Viendo como jugaba, viendo como defendía a su equipo era imposible no percatarse de ello. Estoy seguro al 100 que cuando Kakei termine el instituto se convertirá en un jugador profesional. En resumen, cuando conocí a Kakei y vi su pasión por el fútbol americano, quise permanecer con él y compartirla. Sin duda, fue una decisión acertada. Ahora estoy jugando en un equipo fantástico y estoy enamorado perdido del fútbol americano y de mi amigo. Me siento lleno, completo y la sonrisa no desaparece de mi cara ni un segundo. Creo que podría afirmar sin equivocarme que soy feliz.

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 

Hoy, como cada tarde, tenemos un entrenamiento después de clase. Cuando suena el timbre salgo disparado hacia los vestuarios. Me arranco la ropa, me pongo las protecciones, el pantalón, la camiseta y las zapatillas. Salgo a correr por el campo. Lo único que me incomoda son las protecciones, que son un peso adicional y que me retrasan por décimas de segundo. Pero no hay más remedio, si el reglamento dice que hay que llevarlas, se llevan.

Poco a poco van llegando mis compañeros y senpais. Me saludan con la mano, estiran los brazos y las piernas un par de minutos y después se unen a la carrera por el patio. Al rato llega Kakei, escoltado por sus dos aprendices-admiradores: Hiroshi Ohira y Hiroshi Onishi. Cuando el equipo está al completo, hacemos una serie de diez sprints por el patio. Mis compañeros acaban algo mareados. Yo, en cambio, estoy como una rosa.

Kakei (que parece que ni siquiera ha empezado a sudar) propone hacer una carrera de resistencia alrededor del instituto. Acto seguido, Kobanzame-senpai le roba la idea, pero él no el da la mínima importancia. Kakei es orgulloso, pero no pedante, y no se enfada por nimiedades. Y menos con nuestro querido senpai, que es la personificación del esfuerzo y la voluntad.

Nuestra pequeña maratón se nos alarga demasiado. Llevamos ya más de una hora y media corriendo y empiezo a aburrirme. Quisiera cambiar de una vez por todas de actividad y parece que no soy el único. Los jugadores más que personas parecen muertos vivientes y el ambiente es un poco desagradable. Si al menos pudiera hablar con Kakei... Pero hoy parece más callado que de costumbre. Y sus obstinados aprendices no paran de pisarle los talones echando miradas asesinas hacia los lados. Hay que ver hasta donde llega el fanatismo de los jóvenes estudiantes.

Por fin, terminamos con la carrera. Recuperamos el aliento durante un par de minutos. Después nos ponemos a practicar los bloqueos. Los jugadores arremetemos los unos contra los otros con todas nuestras fuerzas, intentando desequilibrar y hacer caer al rival. Hoy me resulta más fácil que de lo habitual tirar a mis camaradas al suelo porque están agotados por la carrera. Al cabo de media hora concluimos el entrenamiento. Todos están tan cansados que más que andar parece que se arrastren. Parece ser que hoy no seguiremos nuestro ritual de relajarnos en los baños públicos después de hacer ejercicio.

El equipo se retira a los vestidores. Todos menos Kakei y yo. Él se me acerca y me habla con su voz grave y calmada:

- Lo siento. Por esta vez tendrás que olvidarte de tu chapuzón colectivo diario.

- Ya ves, con lo que me gusta nadar en la bañera y recordar mi paso por el club de natación - intento sonar disgustado, pero combinado con mi sonrisa no resulta demasiado convincente. - Aunque sea importante para ir a la Christmas Bowl, no deberías hacer entrenamientos tan duros. A este paso alguien se acabará lesionando.

Él se queda en silencio, como si sopesara mis quejas. Cuando se queda ensimismado de esa manera adopta un aspecto misterioso. Como un poeta que esconde versos en su interior. Si tan sólo supiera que la principal razón de que me guste ir a los baños públicos es ver su cuerpo sin ropa... No, es probable que ya lo sepa. Siempre me lo como con la mirada, sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta. Entonces es que ha decidido ignorarme. Lo más adecuado por su parte.

- Mizumachi - me llama y rompe el silencio. -, tú no pareces muy cansado ahora. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más y entrenarte conmigo?

- Pensaba que nunca me lo pedirías.

Le sonrío y doy un salto de alegría. ¡Por fin a solas, sin ningún entrometido de por medio! Esto no pasa todos los días; tengo que aprovechar el momento y pasar al ataque. Y, sobre todo, tengo que hacerlo hablar. Que hable mucho y me revele los misterios que se esconden en su cabeza.

Volvemos a practicar bloqueos, pero esta vez es infinitamente más divertido. Tengo que usar todas mis fuerzas para frenar, aunque sea un poco, a Kakei. Su fuerza y su técnica superan las mías. Mientras practicamos, va dándome consejos sobre como colocar los pies o sobre como repartir el peso del cuerpo. Se ve tan serio que por momentos me olvido de que estudia en el mismo curso que yo. Para colmo, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan me quedo embelesado mirando sus ojos turquesa.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he acabado en el suelo. Kakei va enserio, yo también. Cada vez que caigo, él me da un respiro y luego me ayuda a incorporarme. Aprovecho ese momento para preguntarle cualquier cosa. ¿Qué estrategias tiene para el próximo partido? ¿Qué opina sobre nuestros rivales? ¿Cómo le van los exámenes? ¿Qué tipo de comida le gusta? ¿Qué considera que podríamos hacer para mejorar el club? Son temas poco comprometidos y fáciles de tratar. La abrirían la boca a cualquiera, menos a Kakei, que está tan mudo como un pez. Sin quererlo (espero) está siendo desagradable conmigo. Me tira por el suelo, me hace daño y, para terminar el pastel, me responde con monosílabos. ¡Así no vamos a ir a ninguna parte!

Al fin, llega el momento en el que mi culo se encuentra ya totalmente insensibilizado y me canso de las evasivas de mi compañero. ¡Sus palabras parecen sacadas de un libro! No me deja otra alternativa, voy a tener que ir al grano en este asunto. Suspiro ruidosamente y me apoyo en su brazo para levantarme. Nos miramos y colocamos frente a frente para hacer un nuevo placaje. Kakei corre hacia mí y, en el preciso momento en el que nuestros cuerpos chocan, la hago la siguiente pregunta:

- Kakei, ¿tienes novia?

Mi estrategia funciona: él pierde la concentración por un segundo y yo aprovecho su despiste para derribarlo. Cae ruidosamente al suelo y yo celebro mentalmente mi victoria. ¡Ahora sabrá como se siente mi culo cuando le hace eso! No hace ningún gesto que denote su dolor. Se limita a levantarse despacio y a mirarme con un odio mal disimulado.

- No, no tengo - me contesta y se prepara, como si nada hubiera pasado, para un nuevo bloqueo.

Por mucho que lo esconda, sé con certeza que ya no volverá a estar tan concentrado como antes. No se esperaba que le preguntase algo así. Y se siente ridículo. Bien, ahora vendrá la segunda ronda.

Kakei se lanza contra mí y cuando me tiene agarrado le suelto:

- ¿Y novio?

Mi segunda pregunta lo deja helado y no me cuesta nada tirarlo. ¡Segunda victoria! Estoy empezando a disfrutar metiéndome con él y la idea de hacerlo rabiar hasta el punto de pegarme me parece de lo más erótica.

Él me mira con incredulidad y, sin más demora, se ase a mi mano para incorporarse. Se sacude el polvo del uniforme. Vuelvo a encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos.

- Tampoco tengo novio - dice malhumorado. - Cuando estoy a unas pocas semanas de la Christmas Bowl lo que menos me interesa son los asuntos sentimentales. No tengo tiempo para eso.

Vaya, ahora sí que está enfadado. Es evidente que no se le da bien perder. La siguiente embestida será más fuerte y violenta que las anteriores. Pero Kakei no sabe que tengo un último as en la manga. Round 3! ¡Lo derrotaré por tercera vez y protegeré mi ya machacado culo! Ya viene. Vuela hacia mí como un tsunami. Justo un segundo antes de chocar, le lanzo mi último ataque:

- ¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?

Ni siquiera llegamos a rozarnos porque Kakei resbala y cae al suelo de morros con un estrépito tremendo. ¡Eso sí ha dolido! Me agacho rápidamente y lo levanto por los hombros.

- ¡Kakei! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Compruebo con horror que tiene la barbilla enrojecida y un pequeño corte que empieza a sangrarle. Se ha lastimado su bonita cara y todo por culpa de mi estupidez. ¡De verdad que soy despreciable! Él se frota la barbilla sin ni siquiera arrugar la frente. Es un auténtico hombre. Escucho como murmura algo que suena como: "qué directo".

- No es nada - me tranquiliza. - Pero quiero que dejes de distraerme con preguntas absurdas. ¿A qué venía eso último?

- Mmm... Hace ya mucho que me he dado cuenta de que me gustas una barbaridad. Seguro que tú ya lo sabías. Y me estaba preguntando si algún día podríamos llegar a ser algo más que amigos. Por eso te lo dije.

- ¡Pero si yo no tenía ni idea! - exclama, olvidando su eterna serenidad. Ahora no sólo su barbilla, también sus mejillas están rojas. - ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

- ¿Qué? Pero si es evidente, hombre. No aparto los ojos de ti y te toco a la mínima oportunidad. Si eso no es tirarte los tejos, ya me dirás cómo debo hacerlo a partir de ahora.

- ¡Dios! Mizumachi, esto tiene que ser una broma - protesta y pone la palma de su mano sobre su frente. - Yo no puedo gustarte. Siempre has sido un poco raro y un poco loco, pero no parecías un... ¡un gay!

Parece que al pobre le está costando un poco asimilarlo. ¡Pero ahora me he pasado tres pueblos! No había una forma de declararse más bestia que esta. Bueno, al fin de cuentas no importa. La verdad es la misma, la digas como la digas. Y si Kakei quiere enviarme al cuerno lo hará de cualquier manera. Sólo quiero que sepa lo que pienso de él.

- Me estás tomando el pelo. No te he dado motivos para que pensaras... Somos compañeros de equipo, es normal que nos veamos y nos rocemos a diario - protesta y se sonroja más y más con cada palabra. - Además, Ohira y Onishi también estás siempre encima de mí y eso no quiere decir...

- ¡Están locos por ti! Si no te lo han dicho todavía es porque tienen miedo a que los odies. Son unos cobardes.

Al no saber qué responderme a eso, Kakei desvía la mirada hacia un lado y empieza a jugar con un puñado de tierra. ¡Touchdown de Mizumachi Kengo!

De todas formas, no está bien dejarlo así. Ya es tarde, casi ha oscurecido y el suelo está frío. Me levanto y le alargo la mano. Él me la coge y yo estiro hasta ponerlo de pie. Habrá que romper el hielo.

- ¡Venga! - intento animarlo. - ¿Acaso nunca se te habían declarado?

- No es eso. Se me declararon muchas personas, pero jamás de este modo. Es demasiado repentino... Acabas de decir que Onishi y Ohira no me han confesado nada porque temen que los odie. ¿Es que a ti no te da miedo eso?

- Me da miedo - reconozco. - Pero sólo en parte. No sabría explicártelo, pero siento que tú no vas a apartarte de mí por culpa de una simple declaración de amor. Algo tan liviano como un par de palabras no podrá romper lo que hemos creado entre los dos: un verdadero equipo.

Poco a poco, como el sol emerge al amanecer, en la cara de Kakei se va dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. Su expresión se suaviza y sus delicadas facciones brillan con una nueva luz. Ya no está nervioso ni se siente avergonzado. Su increíble sonrisa me deja absolutamente encantado. Ojala pudiera...

- Tienes razón - me dice y vuelve a ser el Kakei de siempre. - Eso no es suficiente para hacer que no quiera verte más. No se me ocurre nada que pudieras hacerme para que te odiara. Y pensar que sólo hace cuatro meses que nos conocemos.

- Kakei...

- Cuando llegaste al club, no sólo nos apoyaste con tu altura, tu fuerza y tu agilidad. Nos trajiste una bocanada de entusiasmo y de espíritu deportivo sin la cual no hubiésemos podido sobrevivir. Te estoy muy agradecido por ello.

El discurso de Kakei es cálido y me halaga muchísimo. Por un lado, me hace sentir el bienestar de saberme apreciado y necesario. Pero por otro lado siento que no es eso lo que quiero. ¡No quiero sus agradecimientos! Lo único que deseo es acercarme más a él.

Despacio, con pasitos cortos, me aproximo y tomo sus hombros con mis manos. En ese momento mi sonrisa desaparece y me quedo absolutamente serio. Miro con intensidad el centro de sus pupilas, como si de ese modo pudiera transmitirle todo lo que siento.

- ¿Crees que yo tengo alguna oportunidad?

Él cierra los ojos y se queda en silencio. Está pensando en la manera más suave de deshacerse de mí. Con cada segundo mis esperanzas van muriendo y un impulso egoísta se apodera de mí. Sin poder soportarlo más, salvo la distancia que nos separa y beso a Kakei en los labios. Mi mano derecha pasa por encima de su hombro y se posiciona con firmeza en su nuca. Mi mano izquierda estrecha su cintura. Lo beso una y otra vez: en la boca, en las mejillas, en la nariz. Le lamo la sangre de su barbilla dolorida. Pero no obtengo ninguna respuesta. Kakei permanece estático, como si estuviera meditando.

Finalmente me doy por vencido. Lo suelto y me aparto unos pasos. Pasan dos minutos más antes de que él abra los ojos. Es imposible adivinar lo que piensa. Siento como si algo me reprimiese el pecho, pero soy incapaz de marcharme del campo. Una vez más, repito mi pregunta, como si con ello pudiera cambiar algo.

- ¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?

Entonces, los labios sellados de Kakei se entreabren y de ellos saltan tres palabras. Tres palabras que resuenan en el aire del atardecer:

- ¿Por qué no?

○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ OWARI ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ 

Gracias por leer


End file.
